When a joke becomes reality
by Delenawriter
Summary: Temptation is a dangerous thing, never let yourself be carried away or you might end up killing the thing you treasure the most. or of course you could get trapped in a different dimension...like damon and elena... i do not own TVD unfortunatly for me...
1. Chapter 1

**Fooling around**

'Beep, beep, beep'

"Wake up my lovely love; it's time to go to school." It was 7:00 and Stefan was desperately trying to wake up Elena from her deep state of near un-consciousness.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled turning over whilst putting her duvet over her head.

"Were going to be late" he whispered, lovingly into her ear. Stroking the back of her head.

"Too tired to care" Elena sat up un-willingly rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You look like an angel this morning" smiled Stefan sweetly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Umm, sure whatever" Elena said this while stretching up her arms. The truth was that Elena looked a wreck. The reason was that they had a party last night and they didn't go to bed until around 4:00. Elena had mascara and smudged eye liner all over her face. Rubbing her eyes probably made this worse. Her hair was just one big tangle with a lot of little tangles on the outside. Her bright red lipstick was smudged all over the lips like she had wiped her mouth with her hand. Although Elena looked like the bride of Frankenstein. To him she still looked beautiful.

"What would you like for breakfast my darling?" said Stefan as he pulled away the duvet from himself and Elena.

"A shower?" both Elena and Stefan were both shocked to see Damon leaning against the door frame. Giving his usual cocky smirk.

"Haha Damon, you know you can be such an ass" Damon just smirked and cocked his head as he considered this statement.

"I suppose I can, but my ass is quite nice" Elena's eyes rolled.

"Can't you at least make it through the morning without making a sexual remark?

"Of course not" sniggered Damon, "not if it's about you"

"You can leave now Damon, we need to get dressed" stated Stefan, clearly annoyed at his older brother's persistence.

"I know, but I might want to stay and watch this" before anyone could stop him Damon was lying down in between Elena and Stefan. He had his arm over Elena's shoulders and was peeking under the covers.

"Oi" shouted Elena and Stefan together as Elena slapped his hand away and Stefan pushed him off the bed. Pretending to be hurt. Damon got up off the floor whilst clinging to his chest. Breathing in and out loudly he stumbled drunkenly over to Elena and collapsed next to her.

"Elena" he cried as dramatically as he could, "to save me from dying I need you to kiss me!" pouting his lips Damon made a kissing noise. Stefan got off his bed at vampire speed and pushed him out the door and slammed it loudly. From inside the bedroom, Elena and Stefan could hear Damon cursing and grunting.

"Sorry about him" said Stefan leaning down to kiss Elena. Before their lips met they heard a loud crashing noise from downstairs.

"Stay here" whispered Stefan, quickly kissing Elena on the forehead then disappearing.

Stefan went down the stairs as quickly as he could. The house was fine. Not a single piece of furniture was out of place.

"Damon?" called Stefan. Silence

"Damon stop messing around, Elena's upstairs and I don't want her getting worried." No one had gone up the stairs so Damon had to be down here. As Stefan searched the kitchen he noticed that the blood fridge was slightly open. Why was the fridge open? Only Damon drank this. Damon wasn't in sight.

"Damon are you upstairs?" the next thing Stefan knew was that Elena was screaming. A bloodcurdling scream.

"STEFAN!" she cried. As Stefan ran into the bedroom, Elena wasn't there.

"Elena" he yelled, desperately wanting a response. But no response came.

I know my first story failed a lot so I decided to try a different plot. it's got to be Delena! As the title claims of course. I will try and update if you like it. Please rate. I would love to hear how I could improve. Thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptation**

"Ow" mumbled Damon trying to stand up but failing. Damon was confused. One moment he was getting blood out of the fridge, the nest he was in a completely white room with hazy vision. It was like a dream.

"Damon" a faint voice was calling him from the distance, a lovely voice. Like a siren call. She spoke like a song, a song of angels.

"Hello" he called back trying to remain cool. It was obvious that he was failing because he was starting to shake.

"Damon" said the same voice filled with curiosity and desire. He recognised her.

"Elena" he replied. What was she doing here he thought.

"Where are you" why was she asking so many questions?

"In the kitchen, what are you doing here?" Damon could now see Elena come down the stairs of the pure white house. She didn't seem fazed by the fact that she had changed houses. It seemed that she had lived here for ages and that nothing unusual had happened. "One minute I was downstairs looking for some whisky or blood, and then a woman came. An ugly woman. Thought it was Mrs. Flowers. It wasn't. I dropped the blood fridge door then woke up here, with you my sweet. She perfect opportunity too-" he had to stop when Elena slowly walked towards Damon. It was only then that he realised she was wearing _nothing_ but a sheet. A thin, translucent sheet. He tried not to look but at this rate, the way she was acting he might end up not trying very hard. Her long golden hair was flowing in a wind that he couldn't feel. Everything was in slow-motion. Now he wasn't so sure whether this was reality.

"Damon, are you all right" she teased looking straight into his eyes and winking. What was she doing to him? She was playing with her hair with one hand and with her lip with the other. She was standing leaning on only one side of her body. The dress was dangerously close to flying off with the wind. Not that he would mind.

"Not really" he muttered. To stunned to speak properly. There was Elena, the person he loved most in the world. Standing before him, teasing him.

"If there anything I can help you with?" as Elena said this she stepped forward and put her smooth warm hand on his chest. She started to trace something in his chest. He was too preoccupied with her he didn't really notice. It felt a little bit like a heart.

"Katherine?" that's the first thing that came into his mind. But it couldn't have been, she had no ring, necklace, bracelet yet she was standing in the sun. My god she is beautiful he thought.

"I'm Elena, Damon" why did she have to say that as a whisper in his ear. She leant against his chest and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a soft, passionate kiss. Then he felt a tongue press at his bottom lip for entrance. Of course he should of said no but he just opened his mouth and shut his eyes. he felt her explore his mouth with eagerness. he just went with the flow. It was like a current of passion pulling at his heart. It felt like Elena, but I couldn't have been. He should have tried to stop her, but he didn't. then there was then a voice in his head. A beautiful voice. More beautiful than the one before.

"Damon, if you are tempted by me then don't pull away, but be warned if you don't then there will be consequences..." he couldn't help it. He was being kissed by Elena. His love. Of course he would be tempted. She lent more into him pushing against all Damon's hesitation He told himself that the consequences would be Stefan but his telepathic voice said it was more. He had ignored the voices in his head saying Elena was with Stefan. He knew this was wrong but he loved her. He hoped it wasn't just a dream. It didn't feel like one. He tried to tell himself to snap out of it but he just couldn't. Now she pushed against him pushing him into the wall whilst exploring his mouth. She tugged at his hair with desperation.

"One last chance" she giggled with her telepathic voice. He still didn't move. Then she was gone. He didn't even try to hide the disappointment. As he opened his eyes he noticed that the house was no longer white. It was an array of different colours. A mix off yellows, red and different shades of green. He was still shaking from the experience of Elena's kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss, kiss**

"Damon" called Elena in a normal voice. She didn't sound too pleased with him. She walked down the stairs casually wearing a tank top and skinny jeans.

"Elena?" she didn't look at all like the woman he had just met. She had no passion in her eyes and as he looked, he didn't get the feeling that she had any plans of kissing him soon. Damn he thought.

"What?" she grumbled, rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes? "Where are we?" Damon would have replied but to tell the truth, he didn't know. It looked like the boarding house but it was furnished completely different. All the colours were bright and cheerful instead of the usual dark, miserable colours. There was light everywhere. So no. It wasn't the boarding house. It was more of a circus house.

"I don't know" he said looking into her deep blue eyes with specks of gold. She was beautiful to him. She still looked a wreck even though the makeup was gone. This was Elena. Not that woman who kissed him. It pained him to admit it but the real Elena would never kiss him. She hated him. He deserved to be hated. Especially by her, all he had done. He felt guilty to her and only her.

"It looks like Stefan's house with a makeover and I can't find Stefan anywhere." She had no emotion in her voice. It was painful. To cover himself up he flashed his 250-kilowat smile at her and winked.

"Well, I think it is _my_ house, and I think Stefan is the one that can't find us"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Why did he always have to explain?

"Well, I think we have been moved to a different dimension. Limbo or something" Damon then decided to lounge against the wall and smirk at Elena's confused face.

"Limbo? Are we dead" she was so dumb sometimes

"I am, but I don't know why you are here."

"What do you mean you're dead?"

"I'm a vampire we tend to have to die to become one" leaning more into the wall he felt her stare burn through him like a hot knife through butter.

"This is no joke Damon. I need to get back. I can't trust you to be alone with me." Why didn't she get it? He wouldn't hurt her. She was safe with him. He wouldn't even let a fly touch her. Because he loved her...

"You can trust me Elena"

"No I can't. Damon you're not safe. You are a monster"


	4. Chapter 4

**The pain of truth:**

"Ouch" that hurt him. It physically hurt him. The pain was getting worse. It was excruciating, worse than Bonnie's homemade headaches he pain was in his chest. His eyes shut as tightly as he could. He dropped to his knees. "help" he screamed putting his head to the floor.

"What's wrong?" yelled a worried Elena. "Are you just mucking around again?" something in her voice said that she didn't believe that was true.

"Help, please" he said now flat on the ground. His chest felt like it was covered by flames hotter than the sun. The feeling was like having 100 stakes being plunged into your chest.

"Oh my god" she cried as blood started to pour out of Damon's chest. "What do I have to do" she gasped, rolling Damon onto his back. Without hesitation she ripped off his shirt with the minimum of effort. What she saw was scary. There was a puncture mark just bellow his heart. Inside was a small wooden bullet covered in blood.

"Get...it...out" he yelped in between spasms of sharp, intense pain. "Urgh" he screamed as she pulled the missile out of his chest. He gasped for air as Elena ripped a piece of her shirt off to use as a sort of cleaning cloth.

"Damon, who shot you!" Elena was now ripping off another piece of her shirt to replace the previous red blood stained piece. Damon was gasping as the pain slowly decreased. He didn't know. He hoped that she would.

"I have no idea" he said taking control of cleaning his wound. Elena stroked his sweating head

"You scared me" she whispered helping Damon get up and helping him sit on the sofa.

"Thank you" he panted putting his hands on her shoulders to keep steady.

"Damon, I may not like you that much but I don't want you to die" after she said this she smiled at him. He smiled back. He was staring once again into her blue eyes whilst she was staring into his black eyes.

"I guess you're not such a bad monster after all." Damon gasped again as the hole in his chest was forced shut.

"Oh my god, Damon does it still hurt?" she was truly worried about him now but the hole was gone and he was left with no pain.

"No...It's gone"

"What has" she asked looking completely confused yet worried.

"The hole" as he said this he pulled away the bandage leaving both Elena and him with their mouths wide open. Right were there should of been a gaping hole there was a heart shaped scar that was bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

Realisation

"Damon" Elena was now tracing the heart shape with her finger while staring at it intently.

"Yes?" he said also staring at it with confusion. This felt strangely familiar to what the dream version of was doing.

"Did you heal this?"

"No." This was true. He hadn't. As soon as she had said I was such a bad monster, the hole just healed by itself. "I think...you did" he said looking up at Elena, who was now also looking at him.

"I did" she whimpered pulling away her hand slowly.

"I think so, when you took back that I was a monster" at this, Elena's jaw dropped and he eyes flew wide open.

"I...did...this...to...you" she stuttered, mouth still wide open. She couldn't take her eyes of the heart on his chest. It wasn't even a small scar. It was huge. As big as a normal heart, just the wrong shape. "I'm so sorry" she muttered, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"It's ok, you didn't know, and anyway. I thought you didn't like me"

"I don't like you" she grumbled. "But I hurt you, that is not fair of me"

"I have had worse injuries" he said giving her a flash of his 250-kilowat smile.

"Does that mean..." Elena was no longer looking at me. "That whenever I call you a monster or insult you, you'll get another bullet, thing in your chest, and until I take it back you'll be in agonising pain?" Elena was now fiddling with her fingers.

"Pretty much" he said, smirking.

"Can't you be serious for a second Damon? I could end up killing you!" she was now looking him in the eye. She was angry yet really sorry for what she had done to him.

"Sorry" he whispered, stroking her cheek bone.

"Get off me!" she cried smacking away his hand for the second time that day.

"I don't think you like my hand" he said leaning in closer so that now Elena could feel his breath. It was warm and sugary but Elena knew she shouldn't think that.

"No I just don't like you" she muttered "there's a difference" Damon lent in closer still and looked Elena straight the eye. He could hear her heart beat race and her pulse almost stop.

"You know I know that you don't believe that. If you did I would still be on the floor with gods version of hell stuck in my chest." Without saying another word Damon got off her and sped off to the cellar. Elena was left there wondering what the hell just happened. What he just said did make sense. If she truly didn't like him. She wouldn't have cried when she found out that it was her that caused him that much pain. Also that she wouldn't have helped him or been that desperate too. It was just then that she noticed the two huge rips in the favourite top that she had made without thinking. She had ripped of Damon's as well. What was wrong with her? She was now shaking. But she was hot. Incredibly hot. Like a fever. Was she ill? She was now the sweating.

"Damon..." she called as her vision went blurry and the world spun. She felt a cool hand on her then a mumble. She couldn't make it out. Then she felt two strong arms pick her up then drop her on a bed. Not her bed. She didn't care. She was hot. Too hot and her head hurt, she felt sick and her heart was pounding. Then it went black on her.

"Elena!" called Damon, pulling off her jacket. "Can you hear me!" he called again, hoping for a response. "God, please don't hate me for doing this Elena..." with a long hesitation he pulled her top off. He wondered for a second if he was doing the right thing. She was hot so he needed to get her into as little clothing as possible. Trying to avoid looking at her, he pulled off her trousers leaving her in just her underwear.

"Sheet!" he cried aloud. He needed a sheet to put over her. A thin one, just to give her some decency. He hoped Elena would understand. There was nothing in his bedroom. There was nothing in the house. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to help but how could he if the room he was in had nothing in it. He should of really put her on her bed not his but he couldn't move her now.

"God, Elena." He whispered going back to her side. She was cooling off a little. What was wrong with her. He took the cover off of his duvet and put that over her. It wasn't very thick so it should help. He ran over to the window and pushed it open. The wind that gushed in was strong, too strong. It was like a tornado out there, the sky was grey and evil looking. Within a second he had shut the window. It was too late. All Elena's clothing, including the sheet he had placed over were now in the corner. Both Elena's and Damon's hair was windswept. Then he noticed. Elena wasn't breathing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Accusations**

"Elena" he cried rushing over to her. He felt her pulse and her heart rate. She had both but she still wasn't breathing. Without really thinking he was on top of her giving her chest compressions. He would try blood but it wouldn't help, she would just drown. No! She shouldn't die now, what would Stefan say he thought. What he do without her? Stopping the compressions for a moment he opened her mouth and in a split second was giving her mouth to mouth. Was he helping? Was she going to die in a weird, alien dimension, because of him?

"Damn it Elena!" he yelled feeling a tear run down his cheek. "Don't die" he pleaded compressing again. "Please...don't...die. I love you damn it." He was once again kissing her. But not the kiss of life, just kissing her. "Elena" he whimpered now realising that she had no pulse, no heart rate, nothing. She was dead. He was cradling Elena, dead in his arms. Life was so unfair. She was gone. His life was gone. Trying one last time he beat against her chest... nothing. It was over. He didn't even know why she was dead. Was this his consequence for kissing her?

"Yes" this was her voice. The evil voice that stole Elena away from him.

"Please, bring her back, I'll do anything. Please god I don't want her to be dead." He was begging now. What else could he do, he couldn't change the dead. He wasn't even looking at this fake Elena. He was just lying on the real Elena's dead body. "It was me who did wrong, please don't punish her..." he was desperate. Tears were coming from his eyes faster than he thought was possible. He had lost her. Forever.

"Arh but you see, but punishing her I am severely punishing you." She was annoyingly clever.

"but-"

"No buts Damon Salvatore, you are the one that killed her. I warned you but you were so preoccupied with your own pleasure that you forgot about her. I said there would be consequences; I tried to warn you that it was coming soon by the scar on your chest. I thought intense pain would put you off wanting to kiss her" He looked at her. The imposter. He was angry. For a lot of reasons.

"how dare you!" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon" she coughed.

"Yes you said there would be consequences but it's hard to refuse someone who has there tongue down your throat. You want to know who killed her. Well you did. You took her form. You are not her so obviously you are a shape shifter or something but I love her and if you want to say that I killed her by kissing her, then fine but give her back. Please" Damon would have made death threat after death threat, but he just didn't have it in him. The Elena that was still alive was looking at him. She looked at him like she was considering this request. "Please" he said again resting his head on the dead Elena's.

"Fine, I will set you another task, but no more second chances"

"Thank y-"

"Shut up before I change my mind, now I will awake Elena with no memory of what just happened... She will be madly in love with you. If you even share the slightest kiss then you will have to stay in this limbo forever. You have to last until Wednesday. That gives you 3 days. As the week progresses, if you manage this task then I will fade the scar. If you succeed then I will return you to your dimension." Just as she turned around to face the door she said.

"And...Your right. I am a shape shifter. My name is Misao and you will never remember this last little task, you will just find her waking up." And Damon didn't remember the task that misao had set. He just held Elena hoping for her to wake up from her lethal slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly feelings:**

She wasn't waking up. Why wasn't she waking up? Damon was now lying next to her, holding her stone cold hand. Silently crying to himself he wondered why he didn't stop. Wondered why he was even in this dimension with Elena. And why she had to die. Why was he being tested? Why couldn't he have been more respectful to Elena and pull away instead of being selfish? Squeezing her hand more tightly he lent to her ear.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. All the terrible things I did, I did because it was just who I am. I'm different when I'm with you. God I love you. Now that love has killed you. But that doesn't matter because when we get out I am going to find someone like you, I'm going to leave and the whole of mystic falls will never see me again. That is a promise." Damon kissed Elena's cheek and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed. Putting his hand to her heart just to make sure what he was hearing was true. He heard and felt a slight heart rate and a very slow pulse. "Oh my god Elena, how are you alive" happiness engulfed Damon as he tightened his grip. Elena was now coughing and spluttering for air. Damon supported her back as she tried to sit up.

"Damon" she muttered in between violent coughs.

"Elena!" he cried again, pulling her close to him. "Don't ever do that to me again" he pulled her back by her shoulders but is shocked by what he sees. Elena looked confused.

"What did I do?" she asked tilting her head.

"What do you mean, what did you do, you died Elena" that's when Elena smiled.

"Now I remember" she said leaning close to him. "I died because you didn't kiss me long enough"

"Elena" he seethed looking into her eyes. He could feel her breath on his face. "I don't know why you died, don't you remember dying?" Damon then cupped her face in his hands and studied her face.

"No, but it must of been a deprivation from you" as she said this she leaned in and shut her eyes. She was she expecting for him to kiss her. Damon couldn't, wouldn't.

"Elena, you're not well"

"make me better..." she teased pushing her hand through Damon silky black hair then down his back, then returned it to his hair.

"Elena, you're not well, you don't remember but I'm not Stefan-"

"I don't want Stefan" she mused leaning in for another kiss. He wanted to kiss her but something deep in his brain was saying no. The smaller voice said Stefan then the other voice said consequences. Consequences, what did that mean?

"Elena, I'm not going to kiss you" he said removing her hand from his hair and placing it onto her lap.

"Why?" she muttered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I don't go for blondes" he said giving her the widest smirk that was possible.

"So, you don't love me then?" she said pulling away from his grip and looking sadly into her hands. Damon wanted to wipe away the tears coming from her eyes. Did she really love him? He only knew one thing. He loved her but he couldn't have her. Do something annoying a voice screamed in his head.

"I-"halfway way through saying something hilarious he saw her eyes. They weren't looking at him like he had expected. They were on her knees. She was shaking. She really did love him. What could he say? He still had bonnie and Clyde in his head. He wished they would just shut up and let him kiss the girl he loves.

"Elena..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Replay:**

"Why don't you love me!" she pleaded, pushing both her hands into Damon's chest.

"I...do" he confessed placing his hands over hers and warming them up.

"Then why won't you kiss me, or even say it to my face?" Elena was now leaning into his chest kissing the heart shaped scar. "And where did you get this"

"Elena, I'm not going to kiss you because you are not yourself. If I ever kiss you, which I really want to do, I want it to be real. And plus my annoying, less sexy younger brother would have me hung drawn and quartered, and that has to hurt." Damon kissed the top of her head.

"But I am myself and Stefan doesn't get to say who I love..." Elena now looked into Damon's black eyes and smiled sweetly.

"as much as it pains me to say Elena, I really think you should love the Bambi hunter, not the dashing, young prince, now this is the last time I will say it Elena, so listen..." Damon put two of his fingers to Elena's face and stroked her cheek bone as softly as he could "my brother deserves happiness, he deserves you. I don't."

"but-"

"No" he said placing his other hand on the other side of her face. "Elena, I don't know if you would be safe with me. I can't trust myself to be good with you. Yes I hate my brother but I'm not blind. I can see that he loves you." Turning his frown in to a smirk he leant down a whispered into her ear,

"And besides, I have the whole of mystic falls to choose from." Damon always covered up his feelings with a smirk. He didn't want to let people know how he actually felt.

"And you didn't answer my questions..." she muttered shyly.

"What were they" he mused. Pushing a strand of hair back into its place behind her ear.

"Where did you get the scar" it was obvious that Elena was trying to change the subject. Damon looked down to where Elena was looking. There was a bright pink heart shaped scar on his chest. Just then an image flashed into his mind. He saw Elena, but she didn't have the same aura as Elena. She had an aura that was black and red, flames. It was odd. He didn't remember this woman, yet he thought he knew her.

"I...um, I can't remember" he said looking shyly back up to Elena.

"You can't remember where you got a huge pink, heart shaped scar?" she said this in a way which made even Damon, _Damon, _the vampire tough guy shake.

"Really I can't" he said. He meant it. He couldn't though it did look familiar.

"Why do you keep lying to me?"

"Elena, I'm not lying, I truly do not remember how I got that scar. I know I should but I don't. Much like you don't remember the last 3 hours. Now shh, you're making me soft.

"I...believe you." She whispered getting off the bed. Damon had forgotten that Elena was only in her underwear,

"Umm...Elena" he said, desperately trying to look at the wall the other side.

"Yes Damon?" she asked, stretching her arms into the air.

"You might want to put some clothes on if you're getting up." Looking down Elena seemed unscathed by her lack of clothing.

"Why, it was obviously you who took them off, therefore..."

"Oh god no Elena. I mean...well I took them off yes but only to-"

"It's ok Damon. I understand. It's ok but you can look you know. I know your embarrassed by what we did but-"

"Elena no. You had a fever, you died. To cool you down I took off your clothes" Elena looked at the clothing on the floor then back to Damon.

"So then why have you got no top on?"

"You-"Damon was just about to say 'you ripped it off' but decided that would sound a tiny bit odd and confusing to an already confused Elena.

"I...what"

"You...spilt coffee on it." Damon only chose this as a lie because there was an empty cup of coffee on the table downstairs.

"Oh, ok" said Elena sarcastically. She smiled at Damon clearly not believing a word. Damon gave her a cocky smile back, really punching himself inside. As Elena picked up her clothing Damon got off the bed as well trying to put the cover back on the duvet. It was back on within seconds.

"Damon." She said cautiously just pulling her hair out of her top.

"Yes my...yes" he replied trying to avoid leading Elena on with comments that would usually turn the normal Elena off.

"Did I really die?" Damon just looked at her as she brushed her hair gently.

"Yep" he said, smirking to cover up how he felt about her death

"Then how come I am alive?" something in Damon's brain was itching to get out. It felt like a compressed memory resurfacing after you have been compelled, but Damon couldn't be compelled. Something was screaming in his head. It was nearly painful, distracting though. It was in some kind of foreign language. He was trying so hard but he still couldn't figure out what the words were.

"You err..." he said scrunching up his face in annoyance. "You had a fever and yeah, I really actually don't know so I can't really tell you" he said this in his typical 'I don't care' tone as he still struggled to get rid of the voice in his head.

"What's wrong with you" she said brushing Damon's hand out of his face.

"Nothing" he said pulling away.

"Damon, do you have a headache?" Elena looked really worried. She genuinely was worried about Damon.

"No, it's just this screaming in my head. It won't go away"

"What does it say?" she said tilting up his head.

"I don't know"

"You don't know a lot do you?"

"Nope, not unless you count how to consume a lot of alcohol" he said this while laughing perfectly in time with Elena. The voices in his head had finally calmed down. Damon sighed with relief. Elena smiled. Truly smiled for the first time. Her whole face lit up and her eyes widened with laughter.


End file.
